The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp, and particularly to such lamp in which a back cover is fitted to a lamp body. The improvement of the invention relates to more specifically to such a lamp in which the back cover is prevented from falling off the lamp body and connectors fixed to the lamp body and the back cover are easily connectable with each other.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional vehicular lamp including a lamp body 2 and a lens 8 provided on the front side of the lamp body. A hook 18 is provided on the upper rear side of the lamp body 2, and a protruding wall 2-1 is formed on the lower rear side thereof. A back cover 3 has a U-shaped bend on its upper side where a hook 28 is formed. The back cover 3 also includes an L-shaped, downwardly adjoining portion at its lower side. The L-shaped portion is engaged with the protruding wall 2-1, and the hook 18 is snap-fitted with the hook 28. As a result, the hooks 18 and 28 define latch means, and a lamp 20 is positioned within a lamp housing defined by the lamp body 2, back cover 3, and the lens 8.
The construction of such conventional vehicular lamp is advantageous in that the back cover 3 is readily detachable from the lamp body 2. However, the latch portions may become disengaged from each other due to vibration of the vehicle during travel, deformation of the lamp body and/or the back cover during use, replacement of the lamp, etc., since the upper portions of the lamp body and the back cover are engaged with each other only by the latch portions. As a result, the back cover 3 may become disengaged from the lamp body 2, as shown by a broken line 3' in FIG. 1, and the back cover may then drop down rearwardly. In such a case, if the lamp is in the operative state, because the lamp may in direct contact with other elements in the trunk of the vehicle, there is a fire hazard.